rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 3/@comment-27123099-20160105191459
My Stage 4 experience As I had mentioned in an earlier post, I am attempting this event without doing much to slow the bots, just to see how much of a difference it makes. I am trying to keep from completely blowing the goals out of the water, but I'm not purposely slowing other bots down with extreme measures either. As far as my car, I'm sitting at 11/28 on upgrades with all the R$ upgrades, plus the 10GC Body upgrade as well as the 3rd R$ Body upgrade. 4.1 - No problem at all, I won this event with an average over 120mph and finished a few hundred yards ahead of 2nd place. I did slow a bit towards the end to keep my average speed from being too high, but naturally didn't want to lose the lead either. 4.2.1 - Not very memorable for me (I was also racing it at like 2am), I don't recall having much trouble with it. 4.2.2 - My first time through, I was making good progress and was solidly in 3rd place and I guess I got too agressive holding my line (or I was trying to take out the 4th place car and give myself more room), but I managed to send myself off the outside of the Parabolica turn and I dropped to 4th place and was eliminated a short time later. Unfortunately, I also needed to service my car, so I kicked that off and went to bed. Tried it again this morning and easily made it to 3rd place and finished there. 4.3 - I chose the Endurance challenge (4.3.1) because I felt like it would be shorter than a Cup event. I believe my goal was 4.1mi or something like that, just over 1 lap, and I was able to surpass 194mph along the start/finish straightaway on my 2nd lap. Though, I did have to turn off the brake assist and slam into the wall at the end of the straight before the chicanes. That was allowed in this event though. I did stop shortly after passing the goal and waited for the time to count down. 4.4 - I was worried this might be another gotcha event, but I passed it easily first try. I don't recall the speed goal, but I didn't have to try very hard. 4.5 - I decided to go for the 6 broken windscreens. With 5 laps to do this, there was no trouble, I had 3 by the end of the first lap then I focused on getting closer to the lead since I was worried that I might be giving up precious time by trying to bust more windows. I made my way up to 5th place and figured I'd have plenty of opportunities to get the final 3 windscreens while also moving my way to the lead. Around the 4th lap, I was closing in on 1st place and I started to run into lapped traffic as well Apparently, I could have easily also chosen to lap an opponent instead. In any case, I picked up my 6th broken windscreen and won with a margin of about 2seconds over 2nd place (8:42.089 vs. 8:44.154). Serviced my car and ready for the final day. So far so good, I feel comfortable going into the final day, but we can all expect the difficulty level to bump up, so I'm eager to see what FM has in store. If need be, I can always fall back on bot management to ensure that I win the car, but I'm sure I can win it without those extreme measures as well.